


"Don’t Leave Me"

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love doesn’t “overcome everything”. Love can’t overcome death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Don’t Leave Me"

**Author's Note:**

> kind of brief. just wanted angst today (((:

The rain was pouring. The sound of raindrops pelting against firmly shut windows, rooftops, people was loud enough to drown out nearly anything. But it wasn't enough to drown out the sound of Ayato's heart thudding wildly in panic and worry.

Where the fuck was Kaneki? The battle was over; anyone could see that. The smell of blood the wind carried, the thick red liquid still oozing out of newer victims spoke of the aftermath. It wasn't pretty.

Ayato searched every body, turning them, throwing them, kicking them, whatever allowed him a clear look of their faces. And each time he did, he prayed silently to let it not be Kaneki.

Of course, the very last body had to be his.

The white hair, though dyed blood red, was unmistakable. "...!" Ayato only saw Kaneki, and nothing else. He tripped over corpses, falling into mud and blood, sometimes the bodies, only to get up and run towards the only thing his eyes were fixated on. 

He was already gone. Eyes shut, a peaceful expression, one hand over his wound where he was most likely stabbed by a Quinque.

Ayato knelt, hugging Kaneki to his chest, biting on his lower lip. "Fuck...  _Fuck!_ " He screamed, but the sound was simply swallowed by the rain. Ayato wept, wept until he was unsure whether it was his tears or the rain he tasted, wept until Kaneki's blood stained his clothes, wept until his voice was hoarse and he coughed, until the other executive members came to pick him up.

"I love you." He wasn't even given the chance to say it yet. Kaneki told him that nearly every day, yet never once did he --

Ayato pressed his moist lips to Kaneki's equally moist ear. To anyone else, it would've looked like a kiss, but...

" _I love you_ ," he whispered.  _Please don't leave me._

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never got to tell you. I love you."  _Please don't leave me_.

"Ayato, we've got to go."

 _Please don't leave me_.

Ayato gently lowered Kaneki's body back onto the ground. Not even a grave were the dead given, for some didn't even have remains at time. He turned to leave, never once looking back, clutching his blood stained clothing. Kaneki's blood. It was the only physical proof that he's existed he'd ever have.


End file.
